Mi dulce señor
by PPBKAI
Summary: Todavía no puedo comprender lo que me pasa. Por mas que me regaño y repito “Estas mal Yuriy Ivanov, eres un verdadero enfermo” no puedo ponerle remedio. Amo a Boris Valkov. YAOI. LEMMON. ONE-SHOT.


**MI DULCE SEÑOR**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

Summary: Todavía no puedo comprender lo que me pasa. Por mas que me regaño y repito "Estas mal Yuriy Ivanov, eres un verdadero enfermo" no puedo ponerle remedio. Amo a Boris Valkov.

Disclamer: beylbade no es mio....ya?

Este es un fic un poco diferente a lo que he escrito antes en cuanto a su formato por que es 3 capitulos en 1.

* * *

**Yuriy's pov:**

~_Yuriy recuerda~ Yuriy recuerda~ Yuriy recuerda~ Yuriy recuerda~_

Todavía no puedo comprender qué es lo que me pasa. Por mas que me regaño a mi mismo y repito un millón de veces "Estas mal Yuriy Ivanov, eres un verdadero enfermo" no puedo ponerle un remedio.

El, el hombre al que amo, se la pasa maltratándome, humillándome, haciéndome notar que no valgo nada para el pero… el lo es todo para mi.

Desde que tengo uso de conciencia solo hay recuerdos de el, todos son malos, algunos de el golpeándome, en otros, haciendo experimentos conmigo (muy crueles por cierto y ninguno funcionaba pero me dejaban en cama por semanas), en otras, simplemente me dejaba aislado en un cuarto cuando estaba enfermo y nadie tenía la humanidad de pasarme un solo vaso con agua. Cuando terminaban esos encierros yo salía todo sucio, anémico y el solo me ordenaba "ve a tu cuarto, y prepárate para entrenar, apestas a mierda". Yo solo obedecía humildemente, nunca agachando la cabeza, sostenía la mirada, pero por dentro me tiraba al piso como alfombra para que el pasara sobre mi las veces que lo deseara, yo jamás pondría objeción.

Después el tiempo comenzó a correr y yo fui creciendo, madurando de forma dura pero justo cuando estaba pasando por el trance mas duro de mi vida, a los 17 años, Boris me pidió algo que nunca lo hubiera creído posible: "Ven a mi recámara, esta noche la pasaremos juntos".

Esto lo dijo es el tono mas frío y déspota del mundo, para el era una forma de pasar el tiempo, pero para mi…para mi era un momento aterrador.

Llegué puntual a las 9 de la noche a su recámara. Al entrar encontré una enorme cama con un edredón satinado rojo y el envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo, mostraba su pecho desnudo.

Caminé tembloroso hasta alcanzarlo, sin una mirada, sin una caricia, sin una insignificante muestra de afecto, me tumbó en la cama, comenzó a desvestirme y a explorar mi cuerpo. En instantes quedamos desnudos,. Yo solo trataba de seguirle el ritmo puesto que era mi primera vez. Luego me separó las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, un temor envuelto en excitación me recorrió lada célula de mi piel. Luego fue entrando, explorando las fibras de mi ser. El miedo desapareció y el goce celestial empezó.

Con sus poderosas caderas marcaba el compás de mi placer hasta que perdí todo el control. Me comporté como una puta en sus piernas hasta que llegamos al final. Desde ese momento mi admiración hacia el creció, pero, ¿cuál admiración?, no era un genio, por que todos sus experimentos fallaban, tenía un don de mando que se basaba en la tiranía, embustero, traidor, altanero, justo lo que me gusta.

Después de eso, tal vez por que no lo hice tan mal, me convirtió en su amante. Desde ese momento, obvio tuve mas privilegios, pero el mayor privilegio era poder dormir en su cama, abrazándolo y soportando sus extrañas manías como fumar antes de dormir, hacer gargaras al levantarse y dejar siempre un peine en el buró para alisarse antes de salir del colchón, así sea para ir al baño.

Esa felicidad duro por algunos años, 8 para ser exactos, pero luego mi felicidad se vino abajo cuando apareció un chico de cabello naranja y ojos agua marina. Primero no lo tome en cuenta pero, cuando reaccioné ya era demasiado tarde.

Para mi era normal que a veces Boris llegara tarde a casa, siempre había sido un hombre ocupado. Nunca cambió su actitud hacia mi, seguía ofendiéndome y humillándome como de costumbre. Yo comprendía que tenía que invertir dinero en ese tal Brooklin por que tenía unas cualidades excepcionales en el beyblade, aunque no solo gastaba en el, también en los demás chicos.

**************

Un día, cuando por fin me había convencido de unirme a su equipo BEGA y sacar a la estúpida de Ming-ming fui a visitarlo, pero no a las 5 de la tarde como habíamos quedado, si no a las 2 por que quería ver a esa bola de idiotas que no eran mejor que yo.

En el centro de entrenamiento solo estaban los demás chicos pero el famoso e invencible Brooklin Masefiel no se asomaba por ningún lado. Como ya había escuchado por ahí que era un holgazán de primera no pensé nada malo, tal vez estaría cazando mariposas como todo buen marica en el jardín.

Decidí ir a ver a Boris. Me encantaba verlo dominando al mundo desde su oficina, y como siempre, rogándole al idiota de Hiwatari que se una a el. No es que sea muy bueno, solo que tiene dinero hasta para quemar.

Llegué hasta la puerta que era de su oficina, me acerqué de forma queda, justo cuando iba a tocar me percaté de que estaba entre abierta, adentro se escuchaba su voz y estaba acompañado de un joven, tal vez Brooklin, pero quien fuera estaba sufriendo mucho, eso me agradó, seguro lo estaba torturando o amenazando con matar a su familia si deseaba abandonar BEGA.

Cuidadosamente me acerqué mas hasta que con un ojo pude ver lo que sucedía adentro, ya esperaba ver sangre en el piso, el chico atado de pies y manos y Boris humillándolo haciéndole saber que con el no se juega pero, lo que mis ojos vieron, jamás lo hubiera podido imaginar.

Ahí se encontraba MI Boris cerca de la ventana y entre sus brazos estaba el mal nacido de Brooklin llorando. Boris le acariciaba la espalda y le besó el cabello con ternura, luego le dijo "No te preocupes, yo lo solucionaré"

¿Qué rayos tenía ese cretino en especial para ser tratado así? Ni siquiera yo que lo he conocido desde que nací me he ganado un simple "bien hecho" en cambio el hasta se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y el que no se los negaba. ¡Le besó el cabello! Esto estaba muy mal para mi. Si alguna persona en este mundo se merecía en alguna ocasión una caricia de Valkov, ese sin duda sería yo. No me quedaría solo a observar como un idiota, Brooklin era hombre muerto.

~_Yuriy planea_~_ Yuriy planea_~_ Yuriy planea_~_ Yuriy planea_~

Si algo me había enseñado mi señor era que la ira, el enojo, el odio, siempre debe de estar en nuestra sangre, pero jamás dominarnos, para eso somos humanos, para usar nuestro cerebro y acabar con aquello a lo que odiamos.

Primero me aprendí muy bien su rostro, su silueta, su voz, no iba a cometer ningún error. Con facilidad encontré fotografías suyas en los archivos de Boris. Esas no eran fotografías solo para archivo, mas bien era un álbum de ese chico. En casi todas el sonreía mustiamente, sin mostrar su dentadura. Mi señor me enseñó que la gente que sonríe así es por que tiene algo que ocultar.

Luego, también de la computadora me robé sus horarios, eran tan perfectos como todo lo que Valkov planeaba. Tenía tiempos de comida, de entrenamiento, de estudio, siesta y un recreo de 2 horas y media ¡a mi jamás me dejó descansar! Había veces en las que me desmoronaba en el piso de cansancio y el me decía "¡levántate! Todavía te faltan 3 horas" y yo debía continuar.

Ya estaba bastante fastidiado de leer tanto consentimiento a ese idiota cuando me encontré con su historial médico el dual decía "Estado de salud: delicado. Problemas renales" pero no daba mas detalles de a qué se debía su delicadeza de señorita de buena familia. En eso noté que en poco tiempo Boris regresaría, apagué la maquina y la enfrié para que no notara que había sido usada.

Para no errar a mis cálculos llegó a la hora que yo esperaba trayendo con él el frío de la noche. Yo estaba sentado en la sala y me lo quedé mirando, como rogando por que aunque sea una mísera vez me mirara como a una persona y no como un mueble. El se siguió de largo al comedor y ordenó que le sirvieran de cenar. Yo me cambié a la silla a un lado de donde el se sentó. No me habló, no me miró, creo que ni siquiera notó que yo estaba ahí. Comenzó a cenar en silencio y hasta que terminó me dijo "pareces idiota ahí sentado, vete a dormir"

Sin responder nada mas obedecí, pero por primera vez en mi vida sentí un nudo en la garganta, ganas de llorar, yo solo quería que me diera un poquito de su afecto pero por lo visto, su mente solo estaba ocupada en cierto asunto al cual debía eliminar y rápido.

Ahora que me lo había aprendido de memoria y conocía sus horarios, debía pensar en cuál sería la mejor forma de acabar con el angelito de alas negras. Por un momento pensé en matarlo en una bey batalla, así mataría 2 pájaros de un tiro: acabaría con el bastardo ese y Boris vería que soy el mejor con el beyblade pero, solo de ver sus estadísticas era mejor no arriesgarme a quedar en ridículo.

Si tenía problemas renales tal vez sería bueno darle una patada en el costado para que se le reventaran y muriera escupiendo sangre y órganos pero…eso no es de mi categoría. (río burlonamente).

Por fin llegó a mi mente una idea genial, tan malévola y perfecta que yo mismo me asombraba: lo iría enfermando poco a poco, para hacer venenos invisibles soy el mejor, se irá secando por dentro lentamente como una rata envenenada. Miraré a ambos sufrir sin hallar una causa o un remedio para la muerte inminente. Al final el morirá y yo ocuparía su lugar por que llenaría su hueco con mi presencia. Jajajajajaja ¡ que cerca estoy del corazón de mi Dios, de mi señor Boris! Jajajajajaja.

~ _Yuriy observa~ Yuriy observa~ Yuriy observa~ Yuriy observa~_

Regreso a casa un poco cansado, estuve varias horas en el gimnasio. El ejercicio me ayuda a aclarar mi mente y a planear mejor. Ya tengo la imagen mental de ese tal Brooklin Masefiel dentro de 3 o 4 meses, postrado en una cama de hospital. Cadavérico, con los ojos rodeados de ojeras y ese lozana piel convertida en un remedo de pasa chupada por un gato.

Con esta bella imagen entro por el portón principal, parece no haber nadie. Primero paso a la cocina y yo mismo me sirvo un gran vaso de leche y una manzana. Debo cuidar mi alimentación para lucir bien y gustarle a mi Señor.

La casa es algo grande y no quiero estar solo así que me llevo todo para la recámara. Ver algo de televisión me caerá muy bien. Son apenas las 8 de la noche, muy buena hora para ver una película.

Llegó al primer nivel de la casa haciendo equilibrio para no derramar leche en la fina alfombra, Boris me mataría. Doy vuelta en el pasillo que conduce a la habitación principal de la casa, esa que orgullosamente comparto con Boris cada noche. En la mano derecha llevo la leche, en la izquierda mi manzana y mordiendo en los labios un par de servilletas desechables.

Cuando me acerco a la puerta la veo cerrada como siempre pero de abajo sale un poco de luz. Sin tomar mucho esto en cuenta me sigo acercando sin cambiar mi actitud pero al estar justo en frente escucho la voz de Boris, pero no como la conoce todo el mundo, si no en un ronco gemido y junto a este los de una voz mucho mas joven.

Me inclino hasta quedar a la altura de la cerradura y desde ahí puedo ver todo con absoluta claridad: Boris está sobre Brooklin, lo está empezando a penetrar con oda su fuerza pero al mismo tiempo le acaricia la mejilla al chico mientas que este lo abraza por el cuello y derrama algunas lágrimas.

Cuando está hasta el fondo se detiene unos momentos para no lastimarlo, luego de un susurro se comienza a mover dándole placer al mas joven. El desgraciado de Brooklin le dice que lo quiere, que lo ama y que desea quedarse a su lado para siempre.

Mi Boris le besa en los labios y le dice que muy pronto ese sueño se volverá realidad, que los 2 juntos crearán su nuevo mundo. Luego de eso ambos llegan al clímax y caen agotados sobre el colchón.

Estallo en ira con lo que mis ojos acaban de presenciar, ¡se ha atrevido a traerlo en NUESTRA cama! Mis planes quedan en el olvido, el remedio lo pondré en este momento.

Sigilosamente camino a su estudio que está a un lado, dejo sobre el escritorio mi leche y mi manzana, a pesar de la oscuridad se dónde está todo. Pierdo la compostura por completo. Mi sangre hierve y mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas. El odio se empieza a apoderar de mi psique. Jalo de mis mechones rojos del frente y aprieto los dientes, me cuesta trabajo no gritar y golpear todos los muebles pero mejor, toda esa energía la usaré en su contra. Si Boris no es mío…no será de nadie.

Se muy bien como abrir el cajón de en medio del escritorio y tomo la pistola que siempre está cargada. Su indecente brillo reluce aún entre las sombras llamándome a usarla. La tomo con fuerza y pongo mi índice en el suave gatillo. Me fijo que no tenga seguro. Luego regreso a la recámara donde los ruidos ya han cesado desde hace unos minutos, es el momento perfecto puesto que tienen la guardia baja. Inhalo con fuerza y de una patada abro la puerta mirando asqueado su patético cuadro de amor culminado.

Con un grito apache los tengo en la mira, por un segundo dudo en a quién debo terminar primero: si al bello jovencito enfermo o a mi dios que me ha defraudado. Mis manos tiemblan del remolino de emociones, nervios, felicidad, enojo y tristeza de pensar que es la última vez que miraré los ojos grises que tanto amo.

Por fin apunto directo a la cabeza naranja, esto es lo mas glorioso del mundo, no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de acabar con sus propias manos al ser que mas aborrece en la vida. En cuanto jalo del gatillo espero sentir esa felicidad pero en cambio siento un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo, primero concentrado en mi pecho pero después se fue dispersando por cada rincón. No es un dolor emocional, es un dolor físico.

Descontrolado miro hacia donde el dolor inició, mi pecho, en el hay una gran mancha roja de mi sangre, no comprendo qué fue lo que pasó así que vuelvo mi vista al frente. Encuentro a Boris con una pistola en la mano acabada de detonar. Después de 4 segundos todos salimos del trance y me desplomo, Brooklin se abraza a Boris y el lo rodea con un brazo y le acaricia su espalda desnuda mientras deja de lado la pistola.

-Vamos Broo, debemos darnos prisa. Como te lo prometí…te conseguí tu riñón.

Aquella frase la escuché muy lejana, mi vida se estaba apagando pero lo que en verdad termino conmigo fue el dolor de nunca haber sido correspondido por el hombre al que amé durante toda mi vida. Mi dios, mi maestro, mi dulce señor….Boris.

**Fin del pov**

~_Yuriy es observado~ Yuriy es observado~ Yuriy es observado~ Yuriy es observado~_

-Boris- asustadizo Brooklin se acurruca en los brazos del mayor mientras ve horrorizado el gesto deforme del cadáver de Ivanov. Hasta cierto punto le caía bien.

-Vamos Broo, debemos darnos prisa. Como te lo prometí…te conseguí tu riñón.

-Pero ¿Qué tal si el te hubiera matado?

-Eso era imposible, a propósito descompuse las pistolas de toda la casa. Sabía que el actuaría de esta manera, no por algo era mi creación. Por eso también sabía que el es compatible con todo el mundo por los experimentos que le hice desde pequeño. Le decía que eran para otras cosas pero en realidad Yuriy fue creado para que en el momento oportuno fuera tu donador. ¿No desde pequeño te prometí tu riñón?

-Si, lo hiciste, y lo cumpliste. Te amo Boris

-Y yo a ti….vamos, tenemos que preparar todo para la cirugía, no durará mucho tiempo

-Vamos.

**F.I.N**

_Wiii, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada al publicar un nuevo trabajo. Espero que sea dela grado de todos ustedes, creo que no hay nada mas triste que un amor no correspondido. Por cierto, hoy actualizo el fic de "EL OCASO DE UNA ESTRELLA" en su capítulo 5, muajajaja Kai grabará el video de su canción y claro, habrá escenas sensuradas yomi yomi. Nos vemos, cuidense mucho y recuerden que los quiero._


End file.
